Talk:FrozenClan
(I swear to god..) Skykit nudged the RiverClan leader softly, the sudden excitement and light in her eyes now fading as she stared at the big cat. She didn't know what to do, or what even happened to the leader. She guessed she was losing a life. She decided to lay down and curl up against Fernstar in worry. -Skykit The only movement in her body was her fur being ruffled by the breezes. She had lost a life. In a while, her eyes opened, but were dull and glazed over. She began breathing again, and her ears twitched nervously. ~Fernstar Skykit looked up as she noticed that Fernstar was breathing once again, she stood up quickly, her small tail wagging as she was a dog, but she was only trying to sway her tail with delight. She purred and left to gather some type of herb that would help her recover. -Skykit She just lay there, gathering up her bearings to stand. She got to her paws, but she was still injured. Her back leg was still crushed, and she had smaller scratches along her body. She looked around, in mid-shock. ~Fernstar Skykit returned with a few leaves in her mouth. She calmly set it down by Fernstar's paws, and she looked up at the leader with concern of her state, "These are thyme leaves. I heard they help soothe pain and shock." Skykit looked around for the medicine cat, but she was not around. She sighed, wishing she could say she was right or wrong. -Skykit Runs toward the leader bending over her in concern then looks at Skykit Thank you!" While ferns recovering I meow: Hello friend my name is ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) leader of Frozenclan looks at fern* what happened?"-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Why...(shocked) Welcome to Frozenclan Skykit are u destined to be the med cats apprentice? Eyes glimmering with hope* You will be a great Warrior some day Skykit-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Who is your mother Skykit?ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) "Thank you, Froststar-" the word destined hit her ears with a great impact. She was left speechless for a moment before she nodded quickly, "Yes ma'am. I want to become a medicine cat apprentice. I heard the medicine cat was taking an apprentice too. And no, I do not have a mother. I never met her." -Skykit Well I would say that ur destiny is with Mintflower u will make a good med cat soon Skykit touches tail on her back Have faith in your choosing-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Smiles at Skykit im a tom :3 nothing to be ashamed of Skykit we all make mistakes^^ Thank u for your politeness Skykit But u may call me whatever u want Choose your path wisely Skykit-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Fernstar bent down, wincing, taking the leaves in her mouth and chewing them slowly. She looked up and tried to smile towards Froststar. "uh...a dog happened...Lost a life." Her voice was shaky and cracked. "Skykit here helped me." "Thank you, Froststar." she mumbled a mewl, "U-uh, sorry.. Thanks for the correction. I'll make sure to choose my path." she nodded slowly. Her chest fur puffed at the mention of her name. -Skykit Thank Starclan ur ok looks at Skykit Im in debt to u Skykit She is a great leader and a friend Helps fern up toward rc Skykit can u help her back to camp?" Then looks at fern eyes quivering fern.... Im....Frostpaw(яc) Robinwing and I made this Clan-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) I hope im not kinda.....quiting rc because I love rc-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) She nodded, "I knew you were by the way you rp. it's so unique." She smiled, then coughed. She limped towards her territory. Smiles back at her nuzzles her fur be safe and paddles back in the forest looks back and whispers: I wish I could express my feelings to you fern....I kinda...lik-e... forest drowns out my words-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) I will be back tomorrow fern at 6:15 a.m maybe? Anyways bye-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Goodnight. I have school so i won't be back until like 3:30 P.M. Pacific time K what did you need Ferny...? -Dawn (close enough) There's like a rp that's happening here, and you can join if ya want. ~Fernstar but I gtg in literally five minutes Okays. Awww ;.; -Dawnlight Ugh stupid tablet. Anyway...who would I rp as?- Dawnlight -She trots to Skykit, purring gently "I heard you would like to be a medicine cat apprentice?" - nudging her with her paw, looking confused for a second, then shakes the feeling away. Mintflower sits down, her tail curled messily around her paws.- Walks toward Mintflower and lightly touched her back with tail indeed she is" Are u ready to take on an apprentice Mintflower?"- 13:16, April 16, 2014 (UTC)ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) -Mintflower purrs back a reply, "Why, yes, I am, when will the ceremony start, Froststar? If the cats are assembled I am ready to start the ceremony." her eyes flicker from Froststar to Skykit, as her tail flicks subtly with excitement, she stops flicking her tail trying to hide the excitment building up inside, but her eyes betrayed her.- ((Can we do the roleplay here? http://us10.chatzy.com/16374040470108 it's the chatzy for FrozenClan. I'll put up a message I sent earlier about the colors.)) Skykit nodded eagerly to Mintflower, grinning, "Yes, I am willing to become a medicine cat!" -Skykit Yes we can Skykit.)) -Mintflower Sorry for the lengthy text. Just pleas read. ((Quick annoucement for FrozenClan. I am helping Froststar create a chatzy room so you guys can roleplay there and not here. It also helps so that when you guys want to roleplay on flab, and there is some sudden spammer or pooper, you have the choice of going to the chatzy room. Anyway, I am not posting the link yet, since the room is being currently made. I need every member to at least select a color from here: http://cloford.com/resources/colours/500col.htm You must copy the hex code, which includes the symbol # along with some numbers and letters, then post your name and the code here, so I can get your color down. This will represent your color, so you or anyone else, doesn't use it. If I reject the code, it is because you are probably using the same as someone else and are being asked to pick a new one. Sorry for this sudden note, but I just needed to point it out.)) -Dapplestar/Skykit Skykit!!!!!ROBINWINGS DEAD!!!!! !! ;_; She was killed by a fox:(-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) I'm sorry for your mates death, Froststar, i really am but he's with StarClan now watching over us all with good spirits, and do you want to set a new deputy cermony? ~Firewish.fc(d Ahem, I am not dead, the fox godmodded, Mintflower's den is a crevise that something as large as a fox cannot come into, and the fox didn't react when I kicked and slashes his nose, as hard as I could. ~~Robinwing~~ (NOT DEAD!) A Confederate regiment is in the courthouse..... ((Robinwing, you do know that foxes have a higher pain tolerance than cats, right? And they probably could fit into the den... Their spine is flexible like a cat's is, and they are able to squeeze into tight spaces.)) No, I mean like really really small, also, it should have at least flinched, or growled, or shown that it had gotten hurt, other than just -HEH NOPE.AVI!- .-. ~~Robinwing~~ (STILL NOT DEAD!) If that is how you want to play it. I could let a dragon lose in this camp. I might do that.